There's a bird on your hair, Hatter
by S-sherlocki'd
Summary: El reloj del sombrerero tiene tanta manteca que ahora lo escucha cantar... ¿se estará volviendo loco?


**There's a bird on your hair, Hatter.**

* * *

Alicia paseaba por Infratierra, cargando con un pote de mermelada, regalo de la Reina Blanca. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el frasco, mientras sus pies eran los que se encargaban de llevarla.

–Mermelada de Fresa –leía–. ¿Fresa? Me pareció ver que la Reina no la preparó con fresas –se dijo confusa–. Quizá sólo estoy desvariando como siempre.

Sacudió una de sus manos, como si espantara a una mosca, restándole importancia a sus reflexiones. Abrió el frasco, olfateó con curiosidad, y a la vez con cautela, el contenido y finalmente tomó una pizca con la yema de sus dedos. Miró la mermelada unos segundos y la lamió.

–Sí, sabe a fresa –confirmó.

De pronto su cabeza chocó contra algo.

–¡Auch! –se quejó.

Miró hacia sus manos y se dio cuenta de que el frasco había empequeñecido en éstas. Con muchísimo cuidado lo cerró y siguió su camino. Ahora medía, por lo menos, tres metros.

–Ojalá el Sombrerero tenga algo que me regrese a mi altura normal –suspiró.

–¿Vas donde el Sombrerero? –le preguntó una voz conocida.

–Sí –respondió Alicia a la sonrisa que iba delante de ella.

–Oh, bueno, te acompañaré –dijo el gato, que ahora mostraba su cabeza entera y flotaba a un lado de la chica.

Había un silencio nada incómodo, Alicia caminaba tranquilamente con el frasco en una de sus manos. Seguramente pensando en qué decir al llegar a la mesa donde el Sombrerero, la Liebre y el Lirón se sentaban a tomar el té.

"–Buenas tardes, Sombrerero –diría–. Paseaba por aquí con este pote de mermelada, regalo de la Reina Blanca, y se me ocurrió probar un poco y mire ¡he crecido!", recreaba la escena en su mente.

Pronto llegaron donde una mesa, muy grande, estaba puesta bajo un árbol y en una de sus esquinas, los tres locos se apiñaban muy juntitos.

–¡Alicia! –comenzaron a gritar, cuando vieron que se acercaba.

–Hola –saludó la niña.

–¿Gustas un poco de té? –ofreció la Liebre.

–Sí, por favor –aceptó gustosa, tomando asiento en la mesa.

El gato ya estaba más que instalado, observaba atentamente a todos con sus enormes ojos.

El Sombrerero le pasó la taza de té a la rubia y en ese momento se escuchó un suave sonidito, inmediatamente sacó su reloj del bolsillo y lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos.

–Puedo ponerle más manteca si quieres –dijo, solícita, la Liebre de Marzo, mostrando un cuchillo para untarla.

–No, no. El mecanismo ya tiene demasiada que lo escuché cantar –dijo el Sombrerero acercando el aparato a su oído y dando unos golpecillos a éste.

Mientras, Alicia ofrecía la mermelada a un adormilado Lirón.

–Sí, sí. Un poco más. Así está muy bien –decía entre bostezos.

–Alicia –llamó el Sombrerero–. ¿Escuchas a mi reloj cantar? –lo acercó a ella.

La rubia lo tomó y escuchó atentamente.

–¿Se ha reconciliado con el tiempo? –inquirió.

–No –contestó simplemente.

–Pues no escucho nada –confirmó Alicia, mirándolo.

El Sombrerero no dijo ni hizo nada. Colocó el reloj en la mesa y lo miró pensante. Como si quisiera hacerlo cantar con la mirada. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado, simulando tratar con una mala persona.

Volvió a mirar de soslayo y… ¡Otra vez ese suave sonido!

–¡Ha cantado! –exclamó.

El gato, que había estado mirando atentamente al Sombrerero todo el tiempo, sonrió y negó.

–Yo no lo he visto –dijo y desapareció poco a poquito.

–Quizá sea tu sombrero –sugirió el Lirón, que hablaba entre sueño y sueño.

El Sombrerero lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Se quitó el sombrero y lo observó por un lado y por el otro, por arriba y por abajo, por dentro y por fuera, pero nada.

–¡Sombrerero! –gritó Alicia de repente, que hizo brincar al Lirón; a la Liebre, que se tiró todo el té encima y al Sombrerero, que aventó lejos el objeto de su meticulosa observación.

–¡¿Por qué gritas? –replicó una enfadada Liebre.

–Hay un ave en tu cabello, Sombrerero –se apresuró a decir Alicia, con amabilidad y sorpresa.

El hombre tenía una cara de auténtico asombro. La Liebre asentía frenéticamente y el Lirón movía se dedo índice arriba y abajo en señal de un "sí".

–Lo ayudaré –ofreció Alicia.

–¡No, no! –gritó la Liebre escandalizada–. ¡Mira esas manos gigantonas! –exclamó–. Primero come un poco de esto –dijo, pasándole un bizcocho en un pequeño plato blanco y redondo.

–Gracias –contestó–. A eso vine, la mermelada me hizo crecer –recordó después.

Alicia agarró el bizcocho con sus dedos índice y pulgar, y mordisqueó una orilla. Inmediatamente empequeñeció un metro. Un mordisco más y llegó a su estatura original.

Sonriente, y de tamaño normal, se acercó a la mata de cabello del Sombrerero, donde se encontraba el ave y la tomó con mucho cuidado. Una vez fuera de la prisión cabelluda del Sombrerero, el ave roja salió aleteando de la mano de Alicia, por fin libre.

–De cualquier manera, creo que esa mermelada de la Reina le hará bien al mecanismo –señaló el Sombrerero.

Los otros dos loquillos dijeron un "Sí, por supuesto", mientras Alicia bebía su té tranquilamente.


End file.
